Drużyny!? Totalna Bzdura!
Na ekranie pojawia się Chris.. Za nim widać dziewięć miejsc, takich jak w 1 z 10. I też po trzy lampki... '' '''Chris: '''Siema ziomy! Ostatnio w Sportowcach Totalnej Porażki.. Wyleciała Chelsea.. Przez swój własny błąd... Co oczywiście równało się też z porażką Akrobatek..Ale rozumiecie.. Juz połowa sezonu za nami.. W alei frajerów wylądowali już:.. Leshawna.. Tyler...Bridgette...Dj...Izzy...Ann Marie...Duncan.. i Chelsea.. Oni poznali gorycz.. Tej porażki.. A teraz 9 zawodników stanie w morderczej walce o milion dolarów! Musicie czytać SPORTOWCÓW TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!!! Chris i jego przyczepa... ''Leży sobie na kanapie, a obok niego.. Siedzi CHef.. Chris: 'Oj.. Chefie.. Uwierzyłbyś że to już połowa sezonu.. '''Chef: '...Nawet nie dałem się we znaki dzieciakom.. '''Chris: '''Miałeś jeden odcinek do dyspozycji.. '''Chef: '''Ale wtedy to ja zostałem wyrolowany... '''Chris: '''No cóż.. Ale myślisz że moglibyśmy zwolnić ten sezon? '''Chef: '''Nie ma takiej mowy.. Ja chce wkoncu na zasłużone wakacje.. '''Chris: '''Ja też.. A może być jeszcze jeden sezon zorganizować? '''Chef: '''Nie! Ja chce wkoncu wypocząć.. '''Chris: Dzisiaj zawodnicy się wogóle nie zmęczą.. Chef: 'Troche odpoczynku im nie zaszkodzi... '''Chris: '''Bo następne wyzwanie będzie ich kosztować o wiele więcej sił! '''Chef: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Chris: '''Jak to co! Chefie Ty będziesz odcinek prowadził! '''Chef: '''A... Bo ty masz proces.. '''Chris: '''No..własnie.. ''Chef się tylko zaśmiał złowrogo... Stadion i okolice.... W stołówce siedzieli Greg i Eva... Widać byli że na kogoś czekają.. Tymczasem na trybuny gdzie siedziały akrobatki przykuśtykał Lukaninho.. 'Jo: '''A Ciebie co tutaj sprowadza? '''Lukaninho: '''Moja drużyna ma propozycje dla was.. '''Jo: '''Jaką..? '''Lukaninho: '''Jak chcecie usłyszeć za 30 minut spotykamy się w stołówce! '''Jo: '.... ' ''Luka poszedł.. Brick: 'Warto ich posłuchac.. '''Alejandro: '''Gdyby nie to że jesteśmy w drużynie nie chciałbym mieć z wami doczynienia.. Za ostatnie eliminacje.. '''Jo: '''Chodź i nie marudź! ''Na chwile przenosimy się do klasy zwycięzców.. Tam regenerują siły Courtney, Olimpia i Lightning.. 'Courtney: '''Wkońcu wygraliśmy! Brawo drużyno.. '''Lightning: '''Mówiłem że Lightning nigdy nie przegrywa! SH-BAM.. '''Olimpia: '''Jasne..A poprzednie porażki.. To niby nasza wina.. '''Lightning: '''No tak! Bo Lightning nigdy nie przeygrywa! Ile razy mam powtarzać!! '''Courtney: '''No to chodź Olimpia, zostawiamy zwycięzcę samego.. '''Olimpia: '''Ok.. ''Poszły na drugą stronę pokoju. 'Olimpia: ....'Ale on samolubny.. '''Courtney: no... Nie widzi nikogo po za sobą.. Olimpia: 'To będzie problem..Bo..Siłę to on.. ma ale jest zbyt .. wiesz jaki.. '''Courtney: '''no... ''Wracamy na stołówke... Przyszły Akrobatki.. 'Jo: '''Czego chcecie? '''Eva: '''Siadajcie.. mamy propozycje.. '''Jo: '''Co?... ''Usiedli..,. 'Greg: '''Ziomy, jeśli połączyły siły będzie nas 6 na 3 basebollistów. '''Jo: '... 'Greg: '''A wiadomo że rozwiązanie drużyn lada chwila.. '''Jo:..'No.. Bo prawie połowa wyleciała. '''Alejandro: '''Co zamierzacie..? '''Eva: '''Chcielibyśmy, żebyśmy razem zawsze głosowali na eliminacjach na rywali z Basebollistów.. '''Brick: ....i..? Eva; '''Wszyscy mamy gwarantowaną finałową 6.. '''Jo: '''A potem..? '''Eva: '''Się zobaczy? '''Brick: 'Ja się'zgadzam.. Alejandro: '''Ja też.. '''Jo: To ja nie mam wyjścia... Ok.. Eva: 'No to życzymy powodzenia na wyzwaniu.. ' 'No to po Basebollistach! Wyzwanie ''Chris stoi przed, tym miejscem katorg.. Które ich dzisiaj czeka...Chef wezwał jak wiadomo zawodnikó''w..''Przybyli wszyscy.. 'Chris: '''A więc nędzni zawodnicy.. Dzisiaj czeka was kilka ciekawych wiadomości! '''Wszyscy: '????? 'Chris: '''A więc wszystkie drużyny zostają oficjalnie rozwiązane! '''Wszyscy: '''Hura!!!! '''Chris: '''Druga sprawa.. Zwycięzca wyzwania może wziąść kogoś ze sobą do szatni zwycięzców.. '''Wszyscy: '''Hura!!! '''Chris: '''Ale tylko osoba wygrana ma jak zawsze nietykalność i może pozostać w grze! '''Wszyscy: '...yyy... 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj...Czeka was quiz sportowy! Zdobywca 2 pkt, napewno pozostanie w grze na nastepny odcinek! Reszta będzie zagrożona i weźmie udział w druzgocącej eliminacji! '''Wszyscy: '''Eeee... '''Chris: '''Każdy dostanie jedno pytanie z każdej kategorii.. A kategorie to: Igrzyska Histora, Sławni Sportowcy i Piłkarska.. '''Wszyscy: '''Noo.... '''Chris: '''A więc zajmujcie miejsca! Lukaninho miejsce 1, Olimpia miejsce 2, Lightning miejsce 3, Alejandro 4, Greg 5, Jo 6, Eva 7, Brick 8 i Courtney 9! '''Courtney: '''Czemu ja ostatnie? '''Chris: '''Tak wylosowało.. Zajmujcie miejsca! ''Wszyscy zajęli miejsca.. 'Chris: '''A więc pierwsze pytanie dla Lukaninho: Kategoria Igrzyska.. W jakim kraju organizowano Igrzyska? '''Lukaninho: '''Proste.. Grecja.. Starożytna.. '''Chris: '''Noo.. Nie jesteś taki tęmpy jak mi się wydawało.. Pytanie pierwsze dla Olimpii.. Które miasto było gospodarzem Igrzysk.. '''Olimpia: '''Ateny... Ups.. Olimpia.. Miasto starożytne.. '''Chris: '''A mówiłem że liczy się pierwsza odpowiedź? No cóż masz 0 pkt.. Teraz Lightning... W którym roku rozpoczęto nowożytne Igrzyska..? '''Lightning: '''Nie wiem.. w 1944? '''Chris: '''Wtedy była wojna idioto... 0.. Alejandro ty znasz odpowiedź? '''Alejandro: '''Oczywiście 1896 w Atenach! '''Chris: '''Brawo Al... Ok masz 1 pkt.. Kolejne pytanie dla..Greg..Ile było konkurencji na pierwsze Olimpiadzie? '''Greg: '''Yyy.. 7?.. '''Chris: '''Blisko.. Ale pudło.. Zero..Jo wiesz..? '''Jo: '''Jako sportsmenka która kocha igrzyska i marzy o wzięciu udziału.. Wiem że 9! '''Chris: 'Świetna odpowiedź!!!! Eva pytanie dla ciebie... Czy podnoszenie cięzarów to była kategoria od początku nowożytnych igrzysk.? 'Eva: '''Mam połowe szansy na trafienie.. Yyy.. Tak... '''Chris: '''Oczywiście masz 1 pkt! Teraz kolej na...Bricka..Czy kobiety brały udział w Igrzyskach w 1896? '''Brick: '''Tak! '''Chris: 'Świetnie.. COurtney masz pytanie... Czemu Kobiety nie brały udziału..? '''Courtney:...Bo nie miały tak praw.. Chris: '''jasne.. Masz 1pkt.. Kolejna kolejka.. Luka łap pytanie... Ile razy Michael Schumacher był mistrzem formuły 1? '''Lukaninho: '''yyy 2? '''Chris: '''Nie..hahaha... Pytanie dla Olimpii.. Ile? '''Olimpia: '''Oczywiście 7.. '''Chris: '''No pewnie..Pytanie dla Lightninga.. Kto jako jedyny wygrał 4 zawody konkursu Czterech Skocznii? '''Lightning: '''A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć!? '''Chris: '''Powinneś.. Alejandro słucham? '''Alejandro: '''Kolega moje ojca.. Niemiec Sven Hannavald! '''Chris: '''Noo.. Nie potrzebni mi twoi znajomi...Greg.. Kto jako pierwszy wygrał mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej? '''Greg:... Brazylia?... CHris: 'Nie..Jo słucham.. '''Jo: '''Urugwaj... '''CHris: '''Jasne...Eva..Czy Adam Małysz to Polak? '''Eva: '''Oczywiście! '''Chris: '''Ok! Brick... Czy Michael Phelps Ma korzenie Kubańskie? '''Brick..'Yy tak..? '''Chris: '''Eeee. Nie! Pytanie Dla Courtney! Ile razy zawodnik w piłce ręcznej może dostać czerwoną kartkę? '''Courtney: '''3 razy.. '''Chris: '''Ok.. ostatnia runda.. Luka.. Kategoria Piłkarska:... Kto został mistrzem NIemiec? '''Lukaninho: '''Proste.. Borussia Dortmund... '''Chris: '''No.. Olimpia..Co to jest spalony,,? '''Olimpia: '''Spalony.. To może być kotlet? '''Chris: Tak.. ale nie o tego chodzi przykro mi .. 0 pkt...Lightning.. Ilu zawodników może grać razem na boisku w jednej ekipie? Lightning: '''11... '''CHris: '''No, ba...Alejandro.. Kiedy założono klub sportowyc Real Madryt? '''Alejandro: '''1901!.. Ups.. 1902..\ '''Chris:... 0 pkt.. druga odpowiedź prawidłowa ale nie zaliczam..Greg.. Kto ma największy stadion w Europie? 'Greg: '''Yy.. A tak Luka mi mówił. F.C.Barcelona! '''Chris: '''No pewnie...Jo.. kto został mistrzem Polski? '''Jo: '''A co to jest Polska? '''Chris: '''0 pkt.. To państwo... EVa kto został mistrzem Francji? '''Eva: '''Montepellier.. '''Chris.. '''Taaak... 1 pkt.. Brick czy możliwe jest dostanie trzech zółtych kartek? '''Brick: '''jasne! '''Chris: '''Nie.. Courtney..Czy Usa grało na MŚ w RPA 2010? '''Courtney: '''Tak '''Chris: '''No ok! Chefie podsumuj wyniki! '''CHef: '''Najwięcej 3 pkt i nietykalność zdobywają Eva i Courtney.. 2 pkt i też nietykalność..Lukaninho, Alejandro, Jo, a zagrożenii to.. Lightning, Greg, Olimpia, i Brick! Głosujcie! Głosowanie Lukaninho na Lightninga Olimpia na Brick Lightning na Brick Alejandro na Lightninga Greg na Lightninga Jo na Lightninga Eva na Lightninga Brick na Lightninga Courtney na Brick.. Ceremonia.. '''Chris: '''Pewni pozostania są i do nich pianki to:.. Lukaninho, Jo, Alejandro, Courtney, Eva .. Macie symbole przetrwania czyli medale. ''Złapali pianki.. 'Chris: '''Nastepnie w grze zostają Olimpia i Greg! ''Łapią pianki..Brick siedzi spokojnie.. 'Chris: '''6 głosów otrzymał Lightning i to on odpadnie! '''Lightning: '''CO? To nie możliwe jestem najle... ''Wzięli go stażyści.. '''Chris: '''A więc to byłoby na tyle.. Po egzotycznym quizie wyleciała kolejna osoba! Do zobaczenia w nastepnym odcinku! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki